


Coffee & Tea

by aweekbeforevalentine



Series: LuMark Coffee Shop AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: สั้น ๆ จริง ๆ อยากเขียนต่อ แต่ง่วงแล้ว ตัดตรงนี้เลยแล้วกัน ไปจีบกันต่อเอาเองนะลูกรักพี่จองอูไทป์สามีแห่งชาติ เป็นคนสวยที่จริง ๆ เป็นหมาป่าห่มหนังแกะ แซ่บ ๆ





	Coffee & Tea

**“รับอะไรดีครับ” **

เสียงทุ้มนุ่มแปลกหูทำให้ชายหนุ่มที่กำลังก้มหน้าก้มตากดมือถือต้องเงยหน้าจากหน้าจอขึ้นมาสบตาพนักงานร้านกาแฟเจ้าประจำของเขา สิ่งแรกที่สะดุดตาลูคัสคือรอยยิ้มประดับใบหน้าเล็ก และตาเรียวที่โค้งเป็นจันทร์เสี้ยว ผมสีน้ำตาลอ่อนล้อแสงไฟนีออนในร้าน ดูเข้ากับเครื่องแบบสีเขียวเข้มและสีดำของร้านดี

“…คุณลูกค้า?”

อีกฝ่ายทวนอีกรอบ หางเสียงสูงขึ้นพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มที่จางลงเพราะความไม่แน่ใจทำให้ลูคัสต้องละสายตาจากใบหน้านั้นขึ้นไปมองเมนูที่เรียงรายอยู่เต็มฉากด้านหลังเคาท์เตอร์ ทั้งที่เขาก็มาร้านนี้แทบจะทุกวันจนสมัครสมาชิกร้านไปแล้ว

“เอ่อ...” เหลือบสายตามองท่าทางรอคอย และปลายนิ้วที่รอจะกดจิ้มออเดอร์หน้าจอ ลูคัสมองผมสีน้ำตาลอ่อนนั้นแล้วก็พูดชื่อเมนูเครื่องดื่มออกมาเหมือนโดนสะกดจิต “...คาราเมลมัคคิอาโต้ แก้วกลางครับ”

คนฟังยิ้มรับ “หวานปกตินะครับ”

ลูคัสพยักหน้า “ไม่เอาวิปครีม”

“โอเคครับ”

ปลายนิ้วเรียวจิ้มหน้าจออยู่ไม่กี่ที ก่อนจะหันมายิ้มกว้างให้เขาอีกครั้ง

“คุณลูกค้าชื่ออะไรครับ”

“ลูคัส”

“โอเคครับ คุณลูคัส” เว้นช่วงไปหยิบแก้วเปล่ากับปากกามาเขียนข้างแก้ว แล้วเงยหน้ามาอีกครั้งพร้อมกับขานราคา ลูคัสยื่นบัตรสมาชิกที่เติมเงินไว้เรียบร้อยให้ หลังจากรูดจ่ายเสร็จพนักงานก็ยื่นคืนให้เขา

“รอที่เคาท์เตอร์รับเครื่องดื่มได้เลยครับ”

ลูคัสรับมันมา เขาเหลือบมองป้ายชื่อที่ติดอยู่ที่อกอีกฝ่าย

‘_มาร์ค’ _

* * *

**ลูกค้าประจำของร้านเดินงง ๆ มาหยุดตรงเคาท์เตอร์รอเครื่องดื่ม** ลูกค้ามากหน้าหลายตายืนรออยู่เช่นกัน เขาเห็นบาริสต้าที่ตนคุ้นหน้ามือเป็นพัลวันวิ่งวุ่นอยู่ระหว่างเครื่องทำกาแฟกับเครื่องปั่น เข้า ๆ ออก ๆ ห้องเก็บของจนหัวหมุนแทน

หนึ่งในนั้นเงยหน้ามาสบตากับเขา ลูคัสเลยเอ่ยทัก

“พี่โดยอง สวัสดีครับ”

คิมโดยองพยักหน้ารับ ซึ่งลูคัสก็ไม่ได้ว่าอะไร ดูสถานการณ์ตอนนี้แล้วการหันมาตอบเขาคงจะเสียเวลาน่าดู ชายหนุ่มรอเครื่องดื่มของตัวเองครู่เดียวก็ได้ยินเสียงขานชื่อ

“คุณลูคัส”

เขาเดินไปรับกาแฟสีน้ำตาลอ่อนที่ใส่นมเกือบครึ่งแก้วพลาสติก โดยองยิ้มกว้างให้เขา

“ไง วันนี้ร้านยุ่งหน่อยนะ”

“ไว้คุยกันก็ได้พี่ ผมนั่งในร้านอีกนานอะ”

“ทำไรอะ”

“นัดพี่จองอูมาคุยงาน”

โดยองพยักหน้ารับรู้ เขาจึงขอตัวไปหาที่นั่ง

ปกติลูคัสชอบนั่งที่นั่งที่ห่างจากเคาท์เตอร์ออกมาหน่อย เพราะเป็นส่วนตัวและไม่วุ่นวายไปด้วยลูกค้าที่เข้า ๆ ออก ๆ สั่งเครื่องดื่มหรืออาหาร หรือกลุ่มลูกค้าที่ยืนออรอรับของ ทว่าวันนี้ เมื่อลูคัสหันกลับไปแล้วยังเห็นมาร์คยืนยิ้มรับลูกค้าอยู่ เขาจึงเลือกที่นั่งที่เห็นเคาท์เตอร์ได้ชัดเจน

กว่าพี่จองอูจะเข้ามาที่ร้าน กาแฟของเขาก็พร่องไปเกือบครึ่งแก้ว รุ่นพี่ที่สนิทฉีกยิ้มทันทีที่เห็นเขานั่งจองโต๊ะอยู่ เจ้าตัวรีบพุ่งมาวางข้าวของแล้วตบบ่าเขาเบา ๆ เป็นเชิงทักทาย

“รอนานไหม”

“ก็…” เขาส่งสายตาไปทางแก้วกาแฟ “นิดนึง”

“โทษที” อีกฝ่ายยืนอยู่ข้างโต๊ะ ไม่ยอมนั่งสักที “มีเมนูแนะนำไหม”

ลูคัสนึกไม่ออก ตอนนี้สายตาเขาพยายามเพ่งมองทะลุร่างสูง ๆ ของพี่จองอูไปดูที่เคาท์เตอร์ ชายหนุ่มเบี่ยงซ้ายเบี่ยงขวาจนคนเป็นรุ่นพี่หันมามอง

“อะไร” ถามเสร็จก็หันไปทางเคาท์เตอร์ แล้วก็หันกลับมาหาเขา รอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์วาดบนใบหน้าขาว “เฮ้ อย่าบอกนะว่าสนใจน้องคนนั้น”

“อะไรเล่า” ลูคัสโวยวาย “นั่งสักทีสิพี่ ไม่งั้นก็ไปสั่งเครื่องดื่ม”

จองอูหัวเราะหึ ๆ ในคอ ก่อนจะเดินตรงไปที่เคาท์เตอร์

วิสัยทัศน์ของลูคัสไม่โดนบังแล้ว เขาเห็นมาร์คยิ้มกว้างให้จองอูที่เดินเข้าไปต่อแถวซื้อกาแฟ ก่อนจะเบิกตากว้างเมื่อรุ่นพี่เท้าแขนข้างหนึ่งลงกับเคาท์เตอร์แล้วขยับหน้าเข้าไปใกล้พนักงานตัวเล็กอย่างสนใจ

“เฮ้ย”

เขากำลังจะลุก ทว่าคิมโดยองโผล่มาจากไหนไม่รู้ ฉีกยิ้มกว้างให้จองอูทั้งที่แขนคว้าร่างมาร์คถอยไปอีกทาง

“คุณจองอู รับอะไรดีครับ”

พี่จองอูหัวเราะเบา ๆ แล้วหันมาทางเขาอย่างมีเลศนัย ก่อนจะหันกลับไปที่เคาท์เตอร์

“มาร์ค”

“…ครับ?”

“ชื่อมาร์คเหรอ”

เจ้าของชื่อพยักหน้าหงึกหงัก ท่าทางไร้เดียงสาไม่รับรู้ถึงความน่ากลัวของจองอูทำเอาลูคัสต้องลุกจากโต๊ะตรงไปที่เคาท์เตอร์ ขณะที่โดยองหรี่ตามองอย่างระแวดระวัง

“พี่ จะสั่งอะไรก็เร็ว ๆ”

จองอูหันมาเลิกคิ้วใส่เขา ก่อนจะเอ่ยเสียงนุ่ม

“งั้นเอาอเมริกาโน่แล้วกัน”

มาร์คพยักหน้ารับ “ครับ” หันไปแกะแขนโดยองออกอย่างสุภาพ แม้จะยังทำหน้างง ๆ อยู่ ก่อนจะดำเนินการบริการต่อไปเหมือนเมื่อครู่ไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น

โดยองยืนอยู่ด้านหลังมาร์ค สายตาสบเข้ากับลูคัสอย่างจัง จนเขาได้แต่หัวเราะแห้ง ๆ ใส่

_ไอ้พี่จองอู_

ลูคัสคาดโทษใส่รุ่นพี่อยู่ห่าง ๆ หลังจากได้รับกาแฟแล้วพวกเขาก็กลับมานั่งที่เดิม จองอูขยับเก้าอี้ที่ควรจะอยู่ตรงข้ามมานั่งข้างเขาแทน ทำให้พวกเขาเห็นเคาท์เตอร์ได้อย่างชัดเจน

“…อะไรของพี่”

“ก็อยากเห็นหน้าน้องมาร์คชัด ๆ ไง งงอะไร” อีกฝ่ายตอบตรง ๆ จนเขาแทบสำลักกาแฟ

“พี่!”

“ล้อเล่น แต่นายสนใจเขาจริง ๆ ใช่ไหม น้องคนนั้นอะ” จองอูพยักเพยิดไปทางพนักงานตัวเล็กที่ตอนนี้ว่างแล้ว แล้วกำลังคุยกับโดยอง “ฉันเพิ่งเคยเห็นหน้า เด็กใหม่เหรอ”

“คงงั้น ยังไม่ได้คุยกับพี่โดยองเลย”

จองอูยักไหล่ หันกลับไปทางเคาท์เตอร์ แล้ว_ตะโกนถาม_

“เด็กใหม่เหรอ คุณโดยอง”

โดยองหันควับมาทางพวกเขา ลูคัสได้แต่ส่ายหน้าปฏิเสธว่าตนไม่มีส่วนรู้เห็นกับการกระทำใด ๆ ของรุ่นพี่ข้างตัว โดยองเลยเดินจากเคาท์เตอร์มาที่โต๊ะพวกเขา

“อะไรของพวกนายสองคน”

สายตาเหมือนอยากจับพวกเขาโยนออกจากร้านทำเอาลูคัสใจไม่ดี เขาเหลือบไปมองจองอูที่ยังคงรอยยิ้มบนใบหน้า รุ่นพี่คนเก่งเอ่ยต่ออย่างไม่ยี่หระกับสถานการณ์ใด ๆ

“พนักงานที่ชื่อมาร์ค น่ารักดี”

โดยองหรี่ตา “ถ้าจะจีบล่ะก็ เชิญออกนอกร้านไปเลย”

“ใจร้าย” จองอูหัวเราะเบา ๆ “แต่คนจะจีบไม่ใช่ฉันสักหน่อย หมอนี่ต่างหาก”

โดยองมองตามมือจองอูมา ซึ่งแน่นอนว่าคือเขาที่นั่งเงียบ ๆ มาตลอด

“อะไร”

“อะไรล่ะพี่ ผมก็แค่...” ลูคัสที่โดนส่งบทมาแบบกะทันหันอึกอัก เขาเหลือบไปเห็นมาร์คผ่านไหล่โดยองไปพอดี อีกฝ่ายมองมาทางพวกเขาอย่างสนใจแต่ไม่ได้เข้ามาหา พอเห็นท่าทางอยากรู้อยากเห็นนั้นแล้วลูคัสก็เลยลดเสียงลงอย่างรวดเร็ว

“…ผมแค่คิดว่า มาร์ค น่ารักดี”

โดยองทำเสียงขึ้นจมูก “อย่าได้คิดเชียว” แล้วก็คาดโทษไว้ชุดใหญ่ก่อนเดินกลับไป ลูคัสมองตามจนโดยองกลับไปที่เคาท์เตอร์ เขาสบตาจองอูที่ยกอเมริกาโน่ขึ้นจิบหน้าตาเฉย เหมือนเมื่อครู่ไม่ได้กำลังจะมีเรื่องกับพนักงานในร้าน แล้วก็หันกลับไปทางมาร์คอีกครั้ง

ประจวบเหมาะกับที่มาร์คมองเขาอยู่พอดี การประสานสายตาอีกครั้งทำให้พนักงานตัวเล็กยิ้มบาง ๆ ตอบเขามา

ลูคัสยกกาแฟขึ้นจิบ คิดในใจว่า กาแฟวันนี้หวานแปลก ๆ

* * *

**หลังจากคุยงานกับจองอูเสร็จ **คนเป็นรุ่นพี่ก็ขอตัวกลับก่อน ลูคัสมองกาแฟที่พร่องไปจนเกือบหมดแล้วก็หันไปมองเคาท์เตอร์อีกครั้ง มาร์คยังอยู่

เขาตรงไปที่เคาท์เตอร์ “ขอชาสักแก้วได้ไหมครับ”

พนักงานใหม่ยิ้มรับ “ได้ครับ เอาชาอะไรดี”

“เอ่อ...” ลูคัสไม่แน่ใจเมนูชาของร้าน เขาอยากมองเมนู แต่ก็อยากมองหน้ามาร์คตรง ๆ มากกว่า เลยพูดออกไปว่า “อันไหนอร่อยบ้างครับ แนะนำมาเลย”

มาร์คหลุดขำ “อร่อยทุกอย่างแหละครับ”

“งั้นเอาเอิร์ลเกรย์ก็ได้ครับ เย็นนะ”

“ได้เลย” อีกฝ่ายตอบรับ หยิบแก้วมาเขียนชื่อเมนู ขณะที่ลูคัสมอง

“ไม่ถามชื่อแล้วเหรอครับ”

มาร์คส่ายหน้า หันมาสบตาเขาพร้อมรอยยิ้มเล็ก ๆ

“ไม่ต้องแล้วครับ จำได้แล้ว” อีกฝ่ายเว้นจังหวะไปเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะพูดออกมาอย่างชัดเจน “คุณลูคัส”

ดูท่า ลูคัสคงต้องมาร้านนี้ทุกพัก ทุกวัน ซะแล้วล่ะ...

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> สั้น ๆ จริง ๆ อยากเขียนต่อ แต่ง่วงแล้ว ตัดตรงนี้เลยแล้วกัน ไปจีบกันต่อเอาเองนะลูก
> 
> รักพี่จองอูไทป์สามีแห่งชาติ เป็นคนสวยที่จริง ๆ เป็นหมาป่าห่มหนังแกะ แซ่บ ๆ


End file.
